Mato
Mato (マット) is one of the last Saiyan from Unverise 11. The one who murder Jiren's parents and his teacher since then that he have that the evil-dor was nothing more than a fake, that it was a Dark Saiyan who pretend to be something truly special on them. Mato is a Saiyan Warrior, who once a former commander the killer of the Royal Families, that Vegeta and his son were killed in Unverise 11 He is dangerous and far more superior ranks of all Unverise, that all Unverise thought that all Saiyan were destroyed, leave only but one remain. He also serves as a Brigadier General in the Absalon Empire. Mato is the secondary antagonist through Season Six in Dragonball: Next Future. Appernace and Personalty: According to the tale that Mato was born with blood red eyes that no Saiyan shouldn't have those eyes colour that it was just a myth, story and everything since the myth were created on the Vegeta. At certain age that Mato training is far beyond of all Sayian when he masscare Beerus' species from Unverise 11 including some others planet he destroy and conquer. Mato is now a highest rank of all commander and yet he wipe out all Frizea species in Unverise 11 in total wipe out on them. The King fear that Mato is getting far stronger that he realise that he invite him in honourable meal for his sheer victory instead that the Mato kill the King and the Royal hier to the throne as well. All Saiyan were now shock that Mato declare a small civil war, before the planet blow up and yet he manage to escape just before the planet explore and yet there is no evidence that Mato was the one who cause this. Several year later, when he marauder th enitre Jiren species from his home villiage, leaving him alone as the last survive. The Harmory are Investgation to know who could done this monsterous to wipe those people and yet they will get the bottom of this mystery when they ask the Core Person from Unverise 11 to find out who could done this monsterous. After years and years since Mato destroy few city and town and make himself home as part of his small empire, and yet he sense something from the planet, a raw power known as Pride Trooper. He could have wipe them all, but he sense that one of them have the power of destruction and the other is something beyond event he mortal couldn't control that mass of power. Instead he decide to watch them and those power and where it come from. Mato got long black hair with blood red eyes and yet according to no one that Mato is highly dangerous. By the time the Absalon declare war, when one of them spoke to Jiren that they have found the killer of his people and said to him in one word 'Mato' and thus that Mato is now join with the Absalon Empire. Powers and Abilities As a Saiyan, Mato is the true strongest mortal warrior of Universe 11 as his power surpasses that of Jiren himself and was known as the First Mortal to Surpass a God of Destruction. Mato was also able to easily defeat Toppo who is the second strongest warrior of Universe 11. He was also known as one of the strongest Saiyan soldiers in the Absalon Empire and has the power to easily defeat a God of Destruction if he wants to. He was also said to be one of Erion's finest students. His power level is about 500,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Saiyan Warrior, Mato has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be superior to that of a God of Destruction. In his Super Saiyan Rose form, Mato can easily defeat Toppo and easily match the strength of Jiren. Moyashi can also hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: As a Saiyan Warrior, Mato can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Jiren and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. He also appeared behind Toppo in an instant. Superhuman Durability: As a Saiyan Warrior, Mato's body became incredibly tough, to the point where he could take on Toppo's Justice Flash technique and remain unfazed by the attack. Mato can even survive the destruction of a planet. Godly Ki Mastery: As a Saiyan Warrior, Mato can change the nature of his Ki to that of the gods, increasing his power drastically. With the Godly Ki, Mato gains access to god-level transformations such as the Super Saiyan Rose in an instant. Planet Destruction: Mato can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Galaxy Destruction: Mato can destroy an entire galaxy and everything in it. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Instant Transmission – Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. Physical-Based Techniques * Demonic Rush - First, Mato punches the opponent in the face. Then, he hits them with a barrage of punches and kicks before kicking them into the air. Finally, he punches them in the stomach before punching them away, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Incomprehensible Technique '''- Gaining this technique requires extreme training to gain mastery of the Super Saiyan Rose form so that it does not lose stamina when Mato transforms into it and back. With this technique, Mato faces their opponent as a Saiyan God and when attacking or defending against the foe, he transform into a Super Saiyan Rose and back so fast that it is incredibly hard to notice. By doing this, Mato is able to conserve the energy that Super Saiyan Rose would normally drain and by only transforming at brief moments can maximize the power of his attacks into an explosion of power greater than normal. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. * Super Energy Wave Volley '''- Mato releases a rapid barrage of purple energy blasts at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. * '''Death-Beam - This is one of Mato's signature techniques and the one he created. Mato extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of''ki'' from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Mato uses this technique after Erion taught it to him. * Golden Death Beam '- The most powerful variation of the Death Beam technique used by Mato. Mato uses this technique to destroy a planet. Mato uses this attack in his Super Saiyan Rose form. * '''Emperor's Death Beam '- This is a more powerful variation of the Golden Death-Beam technique. It is the rapid fire version of the Golden Death Beam attack. * 'Death-Ball '- Mato creates a spark of ki lights on the index finger and, once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target. Mato uses this technique after Erion taught it to him. * 'Golden Death-Ball '- This is the most powerful variation of the Death-ball technique. Mato in his Super Saiyan Rose form places his hand in front of himself and charges up a massive energy sphere which he then proceeds to fire at his opponent by pulling his hand back and then making a pushing motion at the ball. * 'Supernova '- This is one of Mato's signature techniques and a weaker variation of the Sphere of Destruction, but a more powerful variation of the Death-Ball technique. Mato raises his hand or finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Mato's supernova is more powerful than Frieza's and Cooler's Supernova attacks, but not as powerful as Erions. * '''Death Cannon - '''Mato holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave). Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The blast creates a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and has an electrical aura surrounding the explosion. Transformations Super Saiyan Mato achieved this form, after training with Erion. This form increases the power by a factor of 50. In this form, Mato can hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 25,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Mato achieved this form, after obtaining the Golden Great Ape transformation. While not part of the traditional line of the Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan 4 is more powerful than Super Saiyan 3. In this form, Mato can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 200,000,000,000,000,000,000. Perfect Super Saiyan 4 Mato achieved this form, after mastering the true form of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Perfect Super Saiyan 4 transformation is the true power of a Super Saiyan 4 and can only be used by Saiyans who have full mastery over the form. In this form, Mato can fight on par against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 2 form. His power level in this form is about 400,000,000,000,000,000,000. Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God Mato achieved this form, after mastering his God-Ki. Saiyan God is the base state of the Super Saiyan God transformation. Mato has the same appearance as his regular Super Saiyan God form, but he's weaker than his Super Saiyan God and even the Super Saiyan Blue form, but he is much stronger than his Saiyan Beyond God form. Shido's aura in this form resembles a raging flame. In this form, Mato can hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 75,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Rose Mato achieved this form, after mastering the Saiyan God transformation. Super Saiyan Rose is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, as Saiyans who have evil hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are actual deities. Mato's hair changes from dark-gold to light-pink and the eyes turn light gray. The aura resembles a flame of darkness, with a glowing reddish-purple inside, the clothing gains a purple hue, and Mato glows with purple particles along with golden electricity during the transformation. This form is also the exact same form as the Super Saiyan Blue form. In this form, Mato can overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 2 form and can hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 600,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5 Mato achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan Rose transformation. Super Saiyan 5, also known 'Beyond Super Saiyan God' as is one of the highest levels of power that can be achieved by a saiyan and and it is a more powerful variation of the Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan God 4 forms, thus creating 'Super God Ki'. However unlike Shido's, Goku's and Vegeta's appearance as a Super Saiyan 5, Mato's hair and fur are silver-pink and has the same aura as his Super Saiyan Rose form, but reached to new heights. In this form, Mato can overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form and can hold his own against Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 64,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Mato and Erion - Mato appears to share a good relationship with his mentor Erion. Mato is extremely loyal to Erion and shows an immense amount of respect towards him such as following his orders without question. Erion considers Mato to be one of his finest students. Mato and Shido Black - Mato shares a close friendship with Shido Black. Mato is very respectful towards Shido Black and usually follows his orders, which shows his loyalty towards him. Trivia: Like all Sayian base on fruit and vegetables in serious pun that Mato is base on pun and break word - tomato. Category:Antagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Characters